


Something You Can't Deny

by Elenthya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conventions, Cosplay, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Mystery, Quand je déprime trop sur BRN j'écris SYCD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenthya/pseuds/Elenthya
Summary: Quand on est des super-héros et qu'on tient absolument à garder secrètes les identités des uns et des autres, bosser côte à côte sans faire de lapsus est un défi quotidien.Mais comment procéder quand se profile l'idée d'une sortie "entre coéquipiers"? Comment faire si une rencontre en civil s'avère hors de question, tandis que votre simple apparition en costume crée un mouvement de foule ?...Et si on avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce du Hasard pour nous amener la reveal qu'on attendait tant?Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence: reprend la série et sa mythologie jusqu'à l'épisode 7 de la saison 2 (plus de détails en introduction)Ce One-Shot (posté en 2 parties pour des raisons pratiques) est un clin d’œil au chapitre 6 de ma fanfiction principale « Blanc, Rouge, Noir », et à une promesse de Ladybug qui d'ailleurs n'aura jamais pu être exaucée. "Something You Can't Deny" - une histoire complètement indépendante de BRN! - se charge donc d'apporter son grain de sel et propulse nos héros dans une situation exceptionnelle de sortie "entre collègues"... mais qui pourrait tout aussi bien se gâter!





	1. Something You Can't Deny - Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Something You Can't Deny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216669) by [Words_and_Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_and_Worlds/pseuds/Words_and_Worlds)



> DISCLAMER:  
> La série "Miraculous: les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir" appartient à ses créateurs.  
> Uptown Cosplay et Momma Sammu sont ici des personnages fictifs: l'histoire rend hommage à leur travail, et n'engage en rien leur responsabilité de personnalité publique.
> 
> AVANT-PROPOS!  
> Sont pris en compte les faits, révélations et relations des personnages inhérents à…  
> \- L’intégralité de la saison 1  
> \- Les épisodes « Origines »  
> \- Seulement les épisodes 1 à 7 de la saison 2 (qui étaient les seuls parus à l’époque où ce one-shot est né.)  
> Par conséquent, l’épisode 8 (« Le Hibou Noir ») et son fameux moment dans le container (dont les kwamis ont été témoins) ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fanfiction. Les faits LadyNoir et MariChat de l’épisode 9 (« Glaciator ») et l’apparition de Rena Rouge (« Zapotis ») non plus.
> 
> TYPE: one-shot « parenthèse », « moment choisi »  
> Je pars du principe que certains personnages sont devenus des Porteurs de Miraculous dans telle ou telle circonstance, que certaines identités secrètes ont été dévoilées et d’autres non… Les détails sont délivrés au fur et à mesure – ou pas.  
> Laissez-vous porter le temps du one-shot, et à vous d’imaginer le reste…
> 
> Ce one-shot s’inspire de faits plus ou moins cannon, développés dans la série et/ou au travers de différents fan-arts pré et post-Reveal, comme par exemple :
> 
> \- Nino est le prochain superhéros héritier du Miraculous de la Tortue, son pseudonyme étant « Carapace »  
> \- Alya est la prochaine superhéroïne héritière du Miraculous du Renard, son pseudonyme étant « Rena Rouge » ;  
> \- Marinette est une grande fan du film « Moulin Rouge », un peu pour son histoire d’amour mais essentiellement pour son aspect esthétique et ses costumes ; si elle décide de le regarder un jour avec Adrien, on peut éventuellement supposer que lui fondrait en larmes en découvrant la fin du film (j’en pleure encore moi aussi)  
> \- Dans l’univers cannon, Marinette est débrouillarde et passionnée de mode, de couture et d’art plastique sous toutes ses formes : de là à l’imaginer intéressée voire fan de cosplay, pour moi, il n’y a qu’un pas.

 

.

.

_ Définition Wikipedia : _

_« Le **cosplay** , mot-valise composé des mots anglais « costume » et « play » (« jouer »), est un loisir qui consiste à jouer le rôle de ses personnages en imitant leur costume, leurs cheveux — à l'aide d'une perruque ou en réalisant la même coupe de cheveux que celle du personnage — et leur maquillage. _

_Les thèmes les plus courants sont les personnages de mangas, de bande dessinée, d'animation japonaise, de dessins animés, de tokusatsu, de films, de jeux vidéo et de comics mais viennent à inclure également les séries télévisées et toute sorte de costumes à thème._

_On appelle les pratiquants des cosplayers. »_

_._

.

.

.

** Something you can’t deny **

 

_Inspiration venue en voyage, une veille de Noël,_

_pendant l’écoute de_

_[Owl City - When Can I See You Again](https://youtu.be/3s2ISBhc4YU) _

.

.

.

 

 

_When can we do this again ?_

_When can I see you again?_

 

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world ‘cause it’s all so brand new_

_Don’t close your eyes ‘cause your future’s ready to shine_

_It’s just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

**_There’s something in the air_ **

**_You can’t deny…_ **

.

.

  
 .

.

.

.

\- Rena Rouge ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là, déjà ?

\- Mais pour renforcer la cohésion de l’équipe, tiens ! Allez, fais-leur un petit signe !

            Je m’applique et tente d’adresser mon plus beau sourire à… mais par où commencer, en fait ? L’allée principale est noire de monde. À chaque fois qu’un fan s’éloigne, aux anges, deux autres le remplacent aussitôt, armés de leur portable ou d’un appareil photo dernier cri.

            Les remarques et les exclamations fusent de toutes parts.

\- Waaaah ils sont trop beaux !

\- Ladybug ? Ladybug, regarde par ici, s’il te plait !

            Dans le hangar gigantesque et surpeuplé, le vacarme n’est pas loin d’être assourdissant, mélange des rumeurs de la foule et des musiques crachées par les innombrables haut-parleurs.

\- Ladybug, par ici, par ici !

Je m’efforce de retrouver dans l’assemblée celui ou celle qui m’interpelle d’une voix enthousiaste, presque suppliante. Sans succès.

\- Rena Rouge, tu en jettes ! Je t’adore !

            À mes côtés, Alya a un claquement de doigt et un clin d’œil enjoué.

\- Hey ! Moi aussi, citoyen lambda !

            Je retiens un rire, essayant à tout prix de rester sérieuse – encore une allusion à l’univers des comics. Il y en a au moins une qui gère la situation comme si elle était née pour ça.

\- Ladybug, une photo avec ton yoyo, s’il te plait !

            Je porte par réflexe ma main droite à ma taille et en détache le yoyo. Son poids et son diamètre différent légèrement de mon item habituel – rangé dans ma sacoche, et c’est donc avec une certaine hésitation que je lève mon bras, comme prête à lancer dans les airs l’objet inanimé pour une quelconque envolée sur les toits. Je me sens parfaitement ridicule, mais à en juger les flashes un peu plus rapides et les murmures approbateurs, l’illusion est parfaite.

            Dans l’assemblée, un homme – un professionnel averti, si j’en juge la sophistication de son appareil photo – pose un genou à terre et recommence à me mitrailler.

\- Chat Noir, Ladybug ! En duo, s’il vous plait !

            J’ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe que Rena Rouge a déjà fait quelques pas de côté. Le regard conquérant, elle croise les bras puis exécute un déhanché subtil, prête pour quelques clichés en solo. Quelqu’un vient nonchalamment enlacer mes épaules, et un petit rire, presque un ronronnement, s’élève contre mon oreille. Je sursaute, surprise, et mon yoyo manque de m’échapper. Je marmonne, consciente de tous les regards posés sur moi.

\- Chat Noir, qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je fais ce qu’on me dit, ma Lady : une photo en duo.

\- Et moi je te dis que tu vas trop loin !

\- Allons, ma Lady, Je suis juste dans le rôle ! Toi en revanche, tu fais un peu coincée avec ce yoyo, je t’ai connue plus dégourdie… Les fans de Ladybug vont finir par être déçus.

            Délaissant l’assemblée qui redouble de clichés, je le repousse d’une bourrade et lui décerne un regard courroucé. Il renchérit de son sourire le plus narquois.

\- Oooh, ma Lady qui se hérisse ! C’est bien, ça rajoute un peu de mordant !

\- Désolée de ne pas vouloir réitérer ma bourde de toute à l’heure, j’ai déjà assez honte comme ça !

            Rien qu’à ce souvenir, je me sens rougir. Portée par l’enthousiasme de Rena Rouge, confuse face aux fans toujours plus nombreux, je n’ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lancer mon yoyo dans les airs… avant de me rappeler qu’il était factice. Je crois encore entendre le bruit cinglant qu’il a fait en retombant sur le sol de béton, le silence gêné des gens présents – et le pouffement contenu de Chat Noir, vite couvert par le fou rire tonitruant d’Alya.

_Plus jamais ça._

            Enfin, c’était toujours mieux que d’utiliser par erreur le vrai yoyo, que j’ai prudemment rangé dans ma sacoche. Un seul lancer, et alors les admirateurs présents auraient découvert le pot aux roses.

\- Cette situation est grotesque, marmonné-je en baissant mon yoyo normal.

\- Ah, ne m’en parle pas, ma Lady, soupire Chat Noir. Ce Bâton est d’un ennui… Pas du tout équilibré. Mais après tout, tant que ça leur plait… !

            En se lamentant d’une manière toute théâtrale – habituelle – il fait tournoyer entre ses doigts gantés et griffus la réplique officielle du Bâton de Chat Noir. J’ai un léger rictus, partagée entre l’amusement et l’exaspération. Jusqu’à ce matin, je croyais qu’Alya était la seule capable de craquer sur l’achat de goodies aussi rares que chers. Mais visiblement, Chat Noir est imbu de sa propre légende au point de dépenser l’équivalent de trois mois de mon argent de poche pour un objet de collection…

Tout ça alors qu’il est déjà l’heureux propriétaire du véritable Bâton, qu’il garde hors de vue dans son sac à dos.

\- En plus, il n’est même pas télescopique, reprend Chat Noir. Qu’il n’ait pas la fonction Skype, passe encore, mais un bâton télescopique, ça n’a rien de sorcier, si ?

            Il cesse adroitement ses moulinets et se fend d’une pose grandiloquente, le bâton factice en garde. Dans l’assemblée, des enfants piaillent et sautillent de joie, des étoiles plein les yeux. Un peu à l’écart, une fillette en tutu rouge à pois noirs et antennes à pompons me scrute, bouche bée, son gros yoyo en peluche trainant au sol. Quand je croise son regard, elle devient plus rouge que son loup de Ladybug. Je lui fais un petit signe, et elle se cache maladroitement derrière sa mère, elle-même vêtue d’une somptueuse robe steampunk et en pleine séance photo.

            Intriguée par la minutie que l’inconnue a apporté à sa tenue – faite main, je le sais au premier coup d’œil – je voudrais m’approcher mais la muraille de photographes amateurs paraît s’épaissir de seconde en seconde.

\- Ladybug, Ladybug, un sourire par ici !

\- Une photo de groupe, s’il vous plait !

            Comme par magie, Rena Rouge réapparaît à mon côté droit, et vient s’appuyer nonchalamment sur mon épaule. Alya me désigne du menton l’attroupement de fans droit devant nous.

\- Allez, encore quelques photos et puis on y va, promis… !

            Je prends mon mal en patience et me contrains à sourire. Les appels et les flashes fusent à nouveau. Je ne sais toujours pas où donner de la tête ou du regard. Il y en a tellement, comment tous les contenter ?

La main de Chat Noir se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Du calme. Bombe le torse, arrête de bouger, et fais comme si de rien n’était. Regarde droit devant, le mec au T-shirt noir. Papillon le contrôle, je pense.

            Je me fige aussitôt, tous les sens en alerte. Quoi, un akumatisé ? Ici ? Si discret ?

            Le souffle suspendu, je parcours l’assemblée de visiteurs avec attention. Sans résultat. Je murmure, concentrée, prête à dégainer mon yoyo – le vrai cette fois-ci.

\- Où ça ? Lequel ?

Chat Noir ne répond pas, mais sa paume m’étreint doucement l’épaule en un avertissement muet. Il se penche vers moi, le bâton tenu en garde, et m’invite à suivre son regard d’un hochement de tête. À ma droite, Rena Rouge fait de même, la respiration mesurée, ses yeux rubis sondant la foule. Les flashes redoublent d’intensité.

            Je ne vois rien. Rien que des visiteurs. Des enfants, des adultes, des civils.

\- Chat Noir… Lequel ?

            Un petit rire.

\- Nulle part. Garde la pose, ma Lady. Tu es parfaite comme ça.

\- …hein ? Mais, l’Akuma…

\- …est la seule excuse que j’ai trouvée pour te faire oublier les photographes et redevenir la Ladybug que nous aimons tous voir : sur le qui-vive, à défendre Paris envers et contre tout.

            Rena Rouge étouffe un rire à grand-peine. Je fronce les sourcils, prise de court, et Chat Noir me fait un clin d’œil ostentatoire. Il m’a eue.

            Encore quelques flashes, puis Rena Rouge se redresse vivement.

\- Bon, allez ! On ne va pas y passer toute la journée, la convention nous attend ! Merci, merci à tous !

            La prestance innée – presque hypnotique – de Rena Rouge s’efface tandis qu’elle salue la foule avec une soudaine maladresse. J’ai de nouveau affaire à Alya et ses manières un peu rustres, qu’elle exagère clairement pour ne pas griller sa couverture.

            Satisfaite, la foule se disperse peu à peu, et nous obliquons vers une allée moins passante. Chat Noir frappe le sol de béton de son bâton factice et soupire.

\- Ce n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir en tenue ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? s’exclame Alya. C’est trop bon, et les gens n’y voient que du feu ! Il y en a déjà quatre qui m’ont demandé en quoi était fait mon costume. Il y a même une autre Rena Rouge qui pensait dur comme fer que le tissu que j’ai utilisé est, je cite, « trop brillant pour ressembler à l’original » ! Alors franchement, pour une fois qu’on peut se promener sous cette forme en passant inaperçus, on ne va pas s’en plaindre !

\- Inaperçus ? On attire tellement l’attention qu’on a fait vingt mètres en un quart d’heure ! ironise Chat Noir.

\- Comme si ça te dérangeait, le Chaton. Tu peux râler autant que tu veux, mais tu trouves toujours la pose parfaite pour chaque photo. C’est dingue, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

\- Que veux-tu, Rena ? Pour un chat, paraître sous son meilleur jour, c’est inné !

            Elle endosse son sac et nous fait un sourire moqueur, avant de reprendre un ton plus bas. Avec le vacarme ambiant, aucune chance que les badauds nous entendent à moins de s’approcher de manière évidente et impolie.

\- De toute façon, on n’avait pas vraiment le choix, n’est-ce pas ? On voulait passer du temps tous ensemble, histoire de décompresser. Puisque vous refusez l’un et l’autre de dévoiler vos identités, quelle autre alternative on avait sinon celle de se rencontrer en tenue ? Et au moins, en pleine convention geek, on devient des cosplayers comme les autres.

            Chat Noir coiffe à nouveau son chapeau de Teemo – emblématique d’un de ses jeux en ligne préférés – et fait une grimace toute étudiée.

\- C’est sûr que pour ce qui est de garder le secret, Rena, tu peux repasser. Le premier faux-pas t’a pris quoi, une semaine seulement ?

            Je m’esclaffe tout en accrochant mon yoyo factice à ma hanche.

\- Mon kwami m’a dit hier que c’était un record, toutes époques confondues.

            Alya fait la moue, fulminante, et ses longues oreilles frémissent parmi le flot de ses somptueux cheveux roux. Je sais qu’elle fournit des efforts considérables pour les contrôler : elles la trahiraient immanquablement aux yeux des autres visiteurs, persuadés qu’elle n’est qu’une cosplayeuse – certes talentueuse – rendant hommage à son héroïne préférée.

\- Ah, ça suffit avec ça ! Il n’y a que trois personnes au courant, et d’abord, vous deux, vous ne comptez pas puisque vous saviez pour moi depuis le tout début !

            J’échange un regard de connivence avec Chat Noir. Les circonstances qui nous ont amenés à choisir un autre porteur de Miraculous n’ont pas été de tout repos. Mais les akumatisés s’avéraient de plus en plus nombreux et puissants, et gérer les attaques à deux tout en préservant nos vies de civils devenait presque impossible. Sans compter Alya qui, sous couvert de ses prospections pour le Ladyblog, prenait de plus en plus de risques pour assister ses deux héros favoris. Chat Noir et Ladybug ne pouvant assurer en permanence sa sécurité, mieux valait donner à Alya les connaissances – et donc les moyens – nécessaires pour se défendre par elle-même.

            Recruter Alya ? Etant donné son enthousiasme, on s’est longuement demandé si l’idée était ou très bonne, ou très mauvaise. Quelques mois plus tard, je persiste malgré moi à penser que c’est un peu des deux.

\- Et puis, je suis une journaliste bloggeuse dans l’âme, vocifère cette dernière, tout son charme de super-héroïne envolé. Garder la vérité, pour moi, c’est littéralement contre-nature ! Je fais de gros efforts !

\- Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi on préfère te cacher notre identité ? reprend Chat Noir sur un ton ostensiblement exaspéré. Si tu savais pour nous, je parie que tu ne tiendrais pas trois jours avant de larguer le scoop du siècle sur le Ladyblog…

\- N’importe quoi ! s’insurge Rena, blessée à l’évidence. J’ai juré de protéger notre secret, et je n’ai qu’une parole !

\- D’accord. Et pour Nino ? Et pour Marinette ?

            Je lance un regard de reproche à Chat Noir : il va trop loin et il le sait. Rena Rouge croise les bras, butée.

\- Nino, c’est Nino. Je ne lui cache rien et vous savez très bien pourquoi. Et je vous l’ai déjà dit cent fois, Marinette est ma meilleure amie ! Quand ce super-vilain s’en est pris à elle, j’ai réagi au quart de tour. Et je ne regrette rien ! Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Mon secret sera bien gardé, avec elle.

            Je soupire, néanmoins reconnaissante envers Alya. Je sais qu’elle prend très au sérieux l’importance de préserver son identité secrète, et pourtant, ce jour-là, c’est à peine si elle a hésité avant de se transformer pour sauver Marinette, son amie qu’elle croit sans défense. Même après tout ce temps passé à combattre côte à côte, elle n’a pas la moindre idée de qui se cache derrière Ladybug.

\- En parlant de Nino, qu’est-ce qu’il trafique dans les vestiaires ? Il en met du temps pour se changer, c’est pas comme s’il avait à mettre un vrai costume ! Je vais le chercher !

            Alya s’éloigne en bougonnant. Chat Noir s’esclaffe tout en faisant tournoyer son bâton collector, sa casquette de Teemo tenant comme par miracle sur ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses oreilles de chat.

\- Ça va barder pour Nino, on dirait. Rena voit rouge.

            Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais que c’est un sujet sensible. Alya culpabilise pour Nino, et elle s’en veut à propos de son amie Marinette qui connait son secret. Elle a peur qu’un jour elle souffre d’avoir été mise dans la confidence, et c’est compréhensible, non ? Alors pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu la cherches ?

\- Ce doit être mon petit côté joueur, ma Lady. Entre chatons d’une même portée, on aime se faire les griffes. Ça forge le caractère.

Il dévoile ses canines dans un rictus amusé. Je soupire avec un haussement d’épaules, m’efforçant de retenir mon propre sourire.

\- Quand est-ce que tu cesseras de tout traiter à la légère, Chat ?

Il laisse reposer son bâton factice sur son épaule et me scrute d’un air conquérant.

\- Au contraire, je suis très sérieux, ma Lady. Ce qui est fait est fait. Avec Rena Rouge comme protectrice au quotidien, Marinette n’a rien à craindre. Et moi, je veille au grain depuis toujours.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas qui se cache derrière ce masque noir et ces manières de tombeur, et vice-versa… mais c’est très bien ainsi. Si un jour Papillon venait à tenir l’un de nous deux à sa merci, il ne pourrait pas le forcer à lui révéler ce qu’il ignore.

Confiance et secret avant tout, voilà ce qui nous protège. Voilà ce qui nous lie.

\- Alors, ma Lady, rassurée ?

\- Un peu, Chaton.

\- Donc, affaire _rrr_ églée, ronronne-t-il avec un lent battement de paupière, typique d’un chat satisfait.

            Un groupe d’adolescentes s’approche, toutes vêtues de cosplays rudimentaires mais portés avec fierté – un Dessinateur plutôt ressemblant, une Lady Wi-Fi plus blonde que rousse, et une Chat Noir un peu bedonnante. Les yeux brillants et les joues roses, elles abordent mon coéquipier d’un salut hésitant, dans l’objectif évident d’un selfie avec lui. Il retire aussitôt son chapeau et me le tend dans une impeccable révérence.

\- Veux-tu bien m’excuser, ma Lady ? Mes fans m’appellent.

            Les trois jeunes filles nous prennent déjà en photo et gloussent en se jetant des regards entendus, certaines d’avoir affaire à deux cosplayers très doués. Je décide de jouer le jeu – pour l’instant, c’est plutôt sympa.

\- Encore, Chat Noir ? Je vais finir par croire que tu es venu pour te montrer, pas pour profiter de l’Expo !

            Il a un sourire carnassier et me regarde par en-dessous. Malgré lui, sa ceinture tressaute comme la queue d’un chat qui a ferré une proie.

\- Serais-tu jalouse ?

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Toujours, ma Lady !

Posant deux doigts sur sa tempe, il me fait son habituel salut séducteur, puis s’éloigne vers ses fans, plus charmeur que jamais.

\- Mesdemoiselles, qu’est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir pour vos clichés ? Un combat contre le Dessinateur ? Rejouer l’affrontement contre la redoutable Lady Wifi ?

 La voix puissante de Rena Rouge retentit encore derrière moi.

\- Hey, j’ai retrouvé Nino ! Et devinez qui est presque plus sollicité pour des photos que vous deux réunis ?

            Je fais volte-face et découvre Carapace, l’air aussi penaud que Rena Rouge s’avère radieuse.

\- Arrête avec ça, Alya, grommelle Nino, la capuche consciencieusement relevée et les épaules crispées. C’est déjà assez gênant comme situation.

\- Je viens de l’arracher à une foule en délire de photographes. Il n’assume pas d’avoir été mitraillé à peine sorti du vestiaire. C’est trop mignon !

            Essayant d’ignorer les regards intéressés que d’autres visiteurs posent déjà sur nous, je m’avance vers Nino, conciliante.

\- L’apparition de Carapace est encore très récente. Ses interventions en ville font le buzz, les gens sont curieux d’en savoir plus sur lui. Ça passera, Nino.

_Enfin, j’imagine… ?_

\- Tu parles ! ricane Rena Rouge. Tu dois être le seul à porter un cosplay du nouveau héros nommé Carapace, ou en tout cas tu es aujourd’hui celui avec les meilleures finitions. Ton succès ne fait sûrement que commencer !

\- Alya, continue comme ça et je repars illico me remettre en civil, fulmine Nino. Vous savez tous déjà qui je suis _IRL_ , donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me balader en tenue ! Et Wayzz avait raison, si quelqu’un réalisait que je suis le vrai Carapace ? Je suis trop voyant, là !

            Rena Rouge s’esclaffe, recule d’un pas et hausse volontairement la voix.

\- Sérieusement, Nino ? Tu as regardé autour de toi, au moins ? On est à la _Japan Expo_  !

            Elle étend les bras et englobe d’un geste toute la foule. Bien qu’il soit encore tôt, les allées de l’immense hangar se remplissent peu à peu de visiteurs, et comme toujours dans ce genre de rassemblement, une personne sur trois est déjà costumée. Les cosplays sont légion, allant du simple accessoire acheté sur place jusqu’au costume complet fait main qui, au bas mot, a dû nécessiter plusieurs dizaines d’heures de travail. Couture, collages, moulages, manipulation de plastiques, mousses thermoformées, peintures acryliques, maquillage, coiffures et perruques, rien n’est ni trop beau ni trop complexe pour un cosplayer qui veut rendre hommage à son personnage favori.

C’est la première fois que je me rends à une convention de cette envergure. Quand je ne suis pas occupée à devoir prendre la pose, je reste éberluée par le savoir-faire et la créativité de certains amateurs. Si j’étais venue sous les traits de Marinette, je serais sûrement l’une des premières à les harceler de photos et de questions sur les matériaux utilisés.

            Rena Rouge sonde la foule de cosplayers d’un regard acéré, puis pointe un doigt en direction d’un stand déjà assailli de clients.

\- Là ! Regarde, Nino, une autre Rena Rouge ! Tu as vu cette dégaine ? Elle est magnifique, et elle ne triche pas avec un kwami, elle ! Et là, regarde cette Ladybug futuriste ! Woow, toutes ces lumières intégrées à sa combinaison ! Par contre, le Chat Noir, là, bof. Mais c’est l’intention qui compte… !

            Elle trépigne sur place, son téléphone à la main.

\- On sent que le thème à l’honneur de cette année est la mythologie Ladybug ! Cette édition était faite pour nous ! Je vais faire le plein d’images et de témoignages pour le Ladyblog, ça va être génial !

\- Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû dire que j’étais un fan de mangas et de jeux vidéo, soupire Chat Noir d’un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.

            Je lui lance un petit coup de coude.

\- Ça t’apprendra à tenir ta langue pendant nos rondes, Chaton. Tu lui as fourni le prétexte parfait pour nous traîner jusqu’ici.

            Chat Noir s’esclaffe et tente une nouvelle approche.

\- Mmh, en ce qui me concerne, ma Lady, je ne regrette rien. Tu es plutôt mangas, ou plutôt comics ?

\- Ni l’un ni l’autre, Chat Noir, je n’ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Mais…

            Je me tais, stupéfaite : dans l’allée adjacente vient de passer une silhouette androgyne, le teint pâle et les paupières fardées de noir. Ses longs cheveux blond platine se mêlent à sa robe blanche, dont les pans flottent et retombent avec majesté jusqu’au sol. De son dos s’échappent deux grandes ailes de fer articulées. En lieu et place de plumes, ce sont des vitraux, qui cliquètent et scintillent dans la lumière artificielle du hangar.

            Je ne sais pas d’où sort ce personnage. Mais je ne peux qu’admirer la prouesse – artistique, mécanique – bien réelle du cosplayer. Bouche bée, c’est à peine si je capte le petit rire de Chat Noir, qui a posé le menton sur mon épaule. Je fais un pas de côté pour me dégager.

\- Alors, tu es une fan de cosplay ? J’imagine bien ma Lady en bricoleuse ou en couturière de talent !

            Je frémis et réplique derechef.

\- Et toi alors ? Je ne peux pas croire que c’est ta première convention pour toi aussi. C’est tout juste si je ne t’entends pas ronronner de bonheur à chaque fois qu’on vient te réclamer une photo.

            Chat Noir m’accorde un clin d’œil et se penche pour me faire un baisemain.

\- Un mot de toi, ma Lady, et je ne pose plus qu’à tes côtés. Carapace pourra bien contenter toutes ces donzelles avec son sex-appeal.

            Alors que Nino commençait tout juste à se détendre, il rabat davantage sa capuche sur son front, rouge de honte.

\- Mec, t’es sérieux, là ? Tant mieux si les pulsions de Plagg te poussent à jouer les tombeurs. Moi j’ai déjà une copine, et sacrément possessive avec ça !

            Rena Rouge éclate de rire, avant d’exécuter un léger déhanché à l’attention d’un fan, qui la remercie aussitôt d’un pouce en l’air, téléphone brandi et sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

\- _Aaaaw_ mais c’est parce que je t’aime, et tu le sais, non ? minaude-t-elle.

            Nino fait une moue boudeuse, puis esquisse un rictus dans l’ombre de sa capuche.

\- Parfois, je me pose la question. Tu as l’air de te débrouiller parfaitement bien sans moi.

            Le sourire nonchalant de Rena Rouge devient carnassier. Laissant tomber son sac de manière théâtrale, elle s’approche de Carapace d’un pas un rien lascif, qui fait habilement tanguer sa queue de renard sans pour autant la trahir. Nino se trouble un peu plus mais ne recule guère, les bras résolument croisés. Elle pose une main griffue sur le symbole vert qui orne son torse, et elle plonge son regard de braise dans le sien, très sérieuse tout à coup.

\- Et que dois-je faire pour que vous n’en doutiez plus, partenaire ?

            Nino hésite une brève seconde. Nous prenant tous de court – Rena Rouge la première, à en juger son petit couinement surpris – il la saisit par la taille et lui plante un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres.

            Les amateurs de cosplay alentours s’empressent de lever leur téléphone ou leur appareil photo, aux anges. Chat Noir émet un sifflement approbateur, et je me fais violence pour ne pas éclater de rire, une main sur la bouche. Je devine qu’Alya fait des efforts monumentaux pour ne pas hérisser ses oreilles de renard sous le coup de la stupeur.

            Quand Carapace et Rena Rouge se séparent, il est difficile de dire lequel des deux est le plus rouge. Il marmonne d’un ton buté, les yeux brillants sous son masque vert.

\- Commencez par calmer vos phéromones, Miss Rena. Ma patience a des limites. Et moi aussi, je peux jouer le jeu.

            Chose exceptionnelle, Alya n’a rien à lui répondre, les joues couleur pivoine. Je me permets de voler à son secours, et m’approche pour leur murmurer.

\- Ahem ! On avait dit qu’on appliquerait les mêmes règles que pendant nos rondes, les amoureux. « Pas de contact superflu dans l’exercice de nos fonctions », vous vous rappelez ?

            Redevenu imperturbable, Nino réplique vertement.

\- C’est elle qui a commencé.

            Toujours sans voix, Rena Rouge trépigne. Elle s’écarte finalement avec un grognement exaspéré, fait un tour complet sur elle-même, puis s’élance vers le photographe le plus proche, lui tend un des nombreuses cartes où elle a inscrit une adresse mail spécialement créée pour l’occasion.

\- Voilà, et n’hésitez pas à envoyer tous vos clichés. Faites passer l’info !

            Chat Noir s’esclaffe, au bord du fou rire.

\- Elle ne perd pas le nord, la « bloggeuse dans l’âme », c’est déjà ça ! Le LadyNoir a du souci à se faire.

            Je fronce les sourcils, interloquée.

\- Le… Le quoi ? Le « LadyNoir » ?

            Chat Noir m’accorde un clin d’œil attendri.

\- Oh, ma Lady. Un jour, il faudrait que tu te renseignes un peu plus sur ta propre légende. Ça s’entretient, ces choses-là.

            Je lui décoche un regard hautain doublé d’un sourire narquois.

\- Mais tu le fais déjà pour nous deux, Chaton.

            La foule s’anime alors, prise d’un curieux mouvement. Rena Rouge revient vers nous en courant, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Il est là ! Ce n’était pas qu’une rumeur, il est là !

            Elle ramasse son sac en vitesse, toute sa superbe définitivement envolée. Elle ressemble plus que jamais à Alya quand celle-ci est sur le point d’acheter le nouveau numéro de son comics favori. Elle m’attrape le poignet et me traîne à sa suite.

\- Venez, venez !

\- Qui est là ? s’étonne Chat Noir qu’elle a pris par le bras.

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ! Enfin… je crois !

            Elle enjoint Carapace à nous suivre et se fraye un chemin à travers la foule de plus en plus dense. Au carrefour de deux vastes allées, un nouveau cercle de photographes s’est constitué, excessivement large comme par respect pour les cosplayers qui y font leur show. Alya joue méchamment des coudes, sa caméra à la main.

\- C’est génial, c’est la première fois qu’ils viennent jusqu’en France !

            Nos apparences font toujours leur petit effet sur les fans, qui médusés s’écartent sur notre passage, et nous finissons par atteindre le premier rang. Rena Rouge ne tient plus en place.

\- Marinette va regretter de ne pas être venue, la pauvre ! Il faut que je lui enregistre tout !

            Un peu mal à l’aise, je m’intéresse aux cosplayers qui prennent la pose – un couple – et mon souffle se coupe. À mes côtés, Chat Noir se fige, les yeux écarquillés.

            Au centre du cercle de photographes, une jeune femme en robe de soirée rouge à pois noirs sourit en toute simplicité, décroise lentement ses bras nus pour poser les mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude victorieuse toute étudiée. Sa chevelure noire aux reflets bleus cascade sur ses épaules, répartie en deux couettes nouées de rubans carmin. Un loup rouge et noir couvre le haut de son visage rieur.

            Derrière sa caméra, Rena Rouge parait réfléchir à toute vitesse, effleurant sa tempe comme pour redresser ses lunettes qu’elle ne porte pourtant pas.

\- C’est… Momma Sammu, je crois. La cosplayeuse. Son costume et sa perruque sont clairement d’inspiration Ladybug. Elle est sacrément ressemblante, non ? Mais cette coupe de robe pourtant, ça me rappelle autre chose… Et son partenaire – oh mince, c’est vraiment lui !

            Rena Rouge trépigne de joie, et même si je le cache tant bien que mal, je ne suis pas loin de réagir comme elle. Dans le petit monde du cosplay, il y a quelques étoiles montantes qui ont attiré notre regard ces dernières années, à Alya et moi-même. Et l’un d’eux, comme par hasard, s’est illustré récemment dans un rôle que je ne connais que trop bien.

            Aux côtés de Momma Sammu, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa partenaire de scène, se tient un Chat Noir plus vrai que nature. Silencieux, le regard fier et perçant derrière son masque noir, les cheveux blonds en bataille, il porte un costume qui rappelle l’équipement de mon coéquipier, revu en tenue de soirée tout comme la robe somptueuse de « sa » Ladybug. Un acteur, cosplayer et danseur de talent que les conventions américaines s’arrachent depuis un an.

_« Uptown Cosplay »._

\- C’est Uptown ! murmure Alya, surexcitée. Les organisateurs ont attendu jusqu’au dernier moment pour confirmer sa venue à Paris ! Mais héberger une convention dédiée à la mythologie Ladybug sans compter l’un des meilleurs cosplayers Chat Noir, ça aurait tenu de l’hérésie.

            J’acquiesce par pur réflexe, en réalité concentrée sur la tenue de Momma Sammu afin d’en mémoriser tous les détails. Je sais pourtant que je suis trop jeune pour porter décemment ce genre de robe, même sous les traits de Ladybug. Cette cosplayeuse est clairement adulte, et bien qu’elle sourit en toute innocence à l’objectif, elle bouge avec une prestance et une maturité qui ne s’inventent pas. Lorsqu’Uptown, à la fois mystérieux et séducteur, se penche et glisse une parole indistincte à l’oreille de sa comparse, cette dernière a un rire contenu, puis lui répond de quelques mots chuchotés, le sourire malicieux.

            Leur complicité – voire même, leur tendresse ? - n’est pas feinte, et c’est certainement pour ça que les flashes redoublent d’intensité. Chat Noir et moi-même n’agissons jamais ainsi pendant nos missions, mais il y a longtemps que j’ai renoncé à détromper les médias et les fans quant à la nature de ma relation avec mon coéquipier.

            L’apparition de Rena Rouge et de Carapace, qui quant à eux ont tout de suite affiché leur lien, aura eu entre autres l’intérêt de détourner l’attention du public. Un peu.

\- « L’un des meilleurs cosplayers Chat Noir »… C’est vite dit.

            Rena Rouge sursaute, tirée de sa bulle de fangirl, et moi-même je glisse un regard étonné à ma droite. Les bras croisés, Chat Noir – le nôtre – scrute le couple d’acteurs d’un air buté.

\- J’ai fait le tour des vidéos de ce Uptown… Ou cette Uptown, d’ailleurs ? J’ai pas bien compris, c’est un homme ou une femme ?

            Rena Rouge secoue la tête avec précaution, toujours en train de filmer.

\- Il n’y a rien à comprendre. Uptown n’impose aucun pronom fixe pour se définir sur les réseaux sociaux anglophones. C’est « He », « She » ou « Them », au choix. A l’échelle francophone, c’est difficilement traduisible, mais on peut dire « Il » ou « Elle » sans distinction. En gros, Uptown considère ne pas avoir de genre, ou du moins, que cette question d’identité ne concerne que lui/elle et ses partenaires, et non le grand public. Point.

\- Mmh.

            Un silence.

\- Mais si tu veux mon avis perso, au sens anatomique du terme, c’est une femme. Il n’y a qu’une femme pour avoir un déhanché aussi _félin_ quand elle danse.

\- Ok. Peu importe, marmonne Chat Noir en faisant mine d’ignorer le dernier commentaire d’Alya. J’ai vu ses vidéos. Elle en fait trop.

            Je retiens un rire – à ce niveau-là, c’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

\- Oh, c’est son interprétation du personnage qui te hérisse ? s’esclaffe Rena Rouge. Ou bien sa façon de danser ? Son Chat Noir adulte est souvent considéré comme le plus fidèle de tous ! Cela dit, on attend encore une cosplayeuse Ladybug qui puisse lui rendre la pareille en terme de jeu de scène…

            Tandis que nous parlons, un membre du staff fend la foule de fans, reconnaissable à son ensemble rouge et son oreillette. Il s’approche du couple de cosplayers, leur adresse quelques mots. Momma Sammu acquiesce, et alors qu’elle se détache de son partenaire, ce dernier se fend d’une révérence aussi ostentatoire qu’élégante, avant de lui faire un baisemain qu’elle accueille avec un brin d’ironie. Les flashes crépitent plus fort encore.

\- Moi, je le trouve sacrément ressemblant, lance Nino, nonchalamment appuyé sur l’épaule de notre Chat Noir. Et même assez classe dans ce costume réinventé. Faudrait y penser la prochaine fois que le Maire nous invite pour une cérémonie publique.

\- Mais oui ! Je vais mettre Marinette sur le coup, s’écrie Rena Rouge. Créer des tenues de soirée en accord avec notre costume de combat, je suis sûre que le défi lui plaira ! Et elle sera ravie de tous nous revoir, j’en suis sûre !

            _Aïe_. Elle a raison, évidemment. Mais Ladybug n’aura plus qu’à trouver une excuse pour ne pas réaliser ses essayages chez Marinette Dupain-Cheng en même temps que les trois autres.

            Momma Sammu a déjà quitté le cercle, escortée par le responsable venu la chercher – probablement qu’elle anime une conférence ce matin, un honneur rare et convoité pour tous les cosplayers professionnels et semi-pros. Uptown fait face pour encore quelques clichés en solo, altier, l’air plus confiant que jamais.

\- Bon, le nœud pap’ vert fluo, c’est too much, concède Nino. Mais je préfère encore ça à ta clochette, mec.

\- Comment ça ? Elle est très bien, ma clochette, s’exclame Chat Noir, sur la défensive. De toute façon, je n’y peux rien, c’est Plagg qui décide !

            Peut-être alerté par la tirade coléreuse de Chat Noir, Uptown finit par tourner la tête dans notre direction. Ses yeux, parés de lentilles vert émeraude à iris fendus, voyagent entre nous quatre. Jusque-là figé en une mimique malicieuse mais distante, son visage à demi masqué s’illumine. Il nous désigne d’un geste enthousiaste, nous adresse un chaleureux clin d’œil accompagné de deux pouces en l’air. Ses lèvres s’animent dans un commentaire silencieux de circonstance.

«  _Purrrfect_  ! »

            Je rougis malgré moi et me retiens de ciller, flattée – je suis Uptown et ses tutoriels de costume depuis bien avant qu’il n’interprète Chat Noir et fasse ainsi connaître son nom jusqu’en France. Rena Rouge glapit de joie tandis que Carapace accuse le compliment d’un sourire blasé. Chat Noir a un grondement que moi seul pourrait entendre, mais il remercie son homologue d’un hochement de tête. Après un ultime salut grandiloquent à la cantonade, Uptown quitte le cercle à son tour.

\- Ils se dirigent vers la scène principale, déclare Alya en vérifiant le plan des festivités. C’est là qu’ont lieu les demi-finales européennes de cosplay ! Ils sont peut-être en lice ? Faut aller voir !

            Alya m’entraîne déjà dans la foule, riant aux éclats. D’un regard, je m’assure que les garçons nous suivent. Nino hausse les épaules, plus attendri qu’ennuyé. D’une tape dans le dos, il fait avancer Chat Noir, qui obtempère en soupirant.

            Quand nos regards se croisent, mon coéquipier détourne les yeux, l’air boudeur. Je cille à mon tour, étonnée.

.

.          

.

_xxxxxxx_

__

_("Formal Ladybug" et "Formal Chat Noir", interprétés par les cosplayers Momma Sammu et Uptown Cosplay_

_image tirée de:[Q&A With Uptown Cosplay - PART 2 (Kumoricon 2017)](https://youtu.be/EWyaEj8Y4aA)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin du One-shot page suivante ;-)


	2. Something You Can't Deny - Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVANT-PROPOS:  
> Le passage qui suit s’inspire d’une performance de cosplay bien réelle, qui a eu lieu en septembre 2017 à la convention Kumoricon. Elle a été donnée par les cosplayers Momma Sammu et Uptown Cosplay qui, sous les traits de Ladybug et Chat Noir, étaient les maîtres de cérémonie et invités d’honneur de la finale du concours de Lip Sync (comprenez une compétition de « playbac », dans laquelle des cosplayers en costume dansent, jouent et chantent en playbac sur une musique de leur choix).  
> Pendant plus d’une heure de compétition, les deux héros ont régalé l’assistance de leurs annonces et moments complices, avant de clore la cérémonie avec une interprétation très juste, drôle, touchante et émouvante du « Love Medley » du film Moulin Rouge.
> 
> Le concours est visible en intégralité ici: https://youtu.be/tXCqlMhMuJw  
> La prestation des cosplayers Uptown et Momma Sammu: https://youtu.be/FBAy07PRCZk
> 
> Effet « Inception » garanti : Chat Noir reste fidèle à lui-même dans le rôle de Christian le poète amoureux transi, et Ladybug se prend au jeu en incarnant Satine l’Etoile du Moulin Rouge, une courtisane en principe hermétique au concept de l’amour libre et sincère.  
> Outre l’hommage évident à nos héros, Uptown et Momma Sammu s’amusent et ça se voit - tout en réussissant à transformer un Lip Sync amateur en une prestation scénique de qualité quasi-professionnelle.  
> Ceci étant dit, le texte qui suit va spoiler sans complexe la prestation et son climax plus qu’intéressant. Alors à bon entendeur… On continue !  
> .  
> .  
> 

_Note de l'auteur:_

_La scène en question est un medley de chansons d'amour, tiré du film "Moulin Rouge" réalisé par Baz Luhrmann. _

_Pour rendre le texte plus accessible aux non-anglophones, j’ai fini par le traduire intégralement en français. J’ai privilégié le sens du texte par rapport à une traduction littérale ou à la sonorité des rimes, ça vaut ce que ça vaut. <br />  
Je le conçois, en tant que puriste à peu près anglophone, je ne suis pas sûre que j’aurais apprécié l’initiative si j’avais été une lectrice et non l’auteur. Alea jacta est._

_._

_._

_Image et textes tirés de la prestation d'Uptown Cosplay et Momma Sammu à la convention Kumoricon 2017, visible ici:_

_<https://youtu.be/FBAy07PRCZk> _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(Paris. Un toit. Une nuit de pleine lune.)_

 

CHAT NOIR, _guilleret, les yeux brillants, les bras ouverts comme pour englober tout Paris_ : L’Amour est une chose splendide ! Il nous élève et nous rend meilleur ! Il n’y a que l’Amour qui importe !

LADYBUG, _soupirant avec fatigue_  : S’il te plait, arrête avec ça.

CHAT NOIR, _l’air transporté_  : Seul l’Amour importe !

LADYBUG, _désabusée_  : Il faut bien qu’une fille gagne sa vie !

CHAT NOIR, _taquin_  : Seul l’Amour importe!

LADYBUG, _s’avance, plus insistante_  : …ou alors elle finit sur le trottoir !

CHAT NOIR, _la fait taire d’un doigt sur les lèvres_  : Seul l’Amour importe !!!

LADYBUG, _s’éloigne en grimaçant_  : Roooh!

_(Il reste rêveur. Elle croise les bras et marmonne, provocante.)_

LADYBUG : L’amour, ce n’est qu’un jeu. _  
_

CHAT NOIR, _s’avance vers elle, conquérant, intimidant, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles_  : Je suis né pour t’aimer, ma belle, et tu es née pour m’aimer ! _(il lui caresse la joue)_

LADYBUG, _le repousse, pose une main sur son torse et le fait reculer_  : La seule manière de m’aimer, mon grand, c’est d’y mettre le prix ! _(elle lui tourne le dos et s’éloigne, sourire aux lèvres, la main offerte)_

CHAT NOIR, _lui courant après, suppliant_  : Juste une nuit, rien qu’une nuit !

LADYBUG, _le repousse d’une tape sur le nez_  : Hors de question, tu n’as pas un rond !

CHAT NOIR, _tournoie, grandiloquent_  : Au nom de l’Amour ! _(s’agenouille, les mains nouées en une prière)_ Juste une nuit au nom de l’Amour !

LADYBUG, _le repousse encore_  : Tu es complètement fou. Tu n’auras rien du tout !

_(Il perd son grand sourire, revient vers elle, soudain très sérieux)_

CHAT _NOIR, lui saisissant la main_  : Non ! Ne me laisse pas _(il tente un baisemain, elle le laisse faire, inexpressive)_ Je ne peux guère survivre sans la douceur de ton amour… _(il lui caresse la joue, murmurant, et clôt les paupières)_ Oh ma belle, ne me laisse pas comme ça.

_(Elle s’arrache à son étreinte, s’éloigne la tête basse. Il la suit du regard mais n’ose plus bouger.)_

LADYBUG, _soupirant_  : On pourrait croire que les gens se seraient lassés des chansons à l’eau de rose…

CHAT NOIR, _pensif_  : Je regarde autour de moi et je vois bien que ce n’est pas le cas. _(il rit doucement)_ Oh, ça, non… !

LADYBUG, _croise les bras, s’approche lentement_  : Certaines personnes voudraient baigner le monde de chansons à l’eau de rose…

CHAT NOIR, _lève les mains, l’air innocent_  : Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? _(se glisse derrière elle, murmure à son oreille)_ Peux-tu me le dire ? _(reprend d’un ton plus joueur, lui tourne autour)_ Parce que moi, je continue, encore ! Et encore !!!

_(Il s’élance jusqu’au bord du toit, fait un entrechat gracieux.)_

CHAT NOIR, _souriant, exalté, dominant Paris de sa voix claire_  : L’Amour nous élève et nous rend meilleur ! Il nous fait planer comme des aigles, plus hauts que les montages !

_(Ladybug soupire, hausse les épaules, puis revient vers lui à pas pressés.)_

LADYBUG, _lui saisit l’oreille et l’éloigne du bord tandis qu’il grimace en silence_  : L’amour nous rend stupides _(le lâchant)_ on jette nos vies en l’air, pour une seule journée de bonheur !

_(il trépigne, hésite, puis empaume ses joues et elle se tait.)  
_

CHAT NOIR, _exalté, désespéré_  : **SOYONS AMANTS !** _(plus doucement)_ Juste une journée… ?

LADYBUG, _recule et le pointe du doigt, excédée_  : Toi ! …Tu seras méchant.

CHAT NOIR, _souriant, sincère_  : Non, certainement pas !

LADYBUG, _soupire profondément_ : Et moi, je… Je boirai tout le temps. _(s’éloigne à l’autre bout de la scène)_

_(Il hésite, semble réfléchir et peser ses mots, puis abandonne.)_

CHAT NOIR, _plein d’espoir_  : Soyons amants… !

LADYBUG, _triste, désabusée_  : Non, on ne peut pas.

CHAT NOIR, _s’approche d’elle en douceur, presque sur la pointe des pieds_  : Soyons amants ! Ne le nie pas.

_(elle s’éloigne encore, puis s’arrête, hésite. Elle lui tourne le dos, elle retire son masque, puis lui fait face, nerveuse. Il sursaute et recule d’un pas, stupéfait.)_

LADYBUG, _tente un sourire_  : Puisque tout nous sépare… ?

CHAT NOIR, _ébahi, puis pensif, regarde son propre anneau)_  : Et si nous trompions notre monde ?

ENSEMBLE, _leurs regards se croisent et ne se quittent plus_  : …Juste une journée ?

ENSEMBLE, _avançant pas à pas, l’un vers l’autre, leurs voix et leur gestuelle prenant peu à peu de l’assurance_  : Nous pourrions être amants, pour toujours et à jamais !

ENSEMBLE, _se prennent les mains en hésitant_  : **Nous pourrions être amants, pour toujours et à jamais !**

_(Chat Noir l’invite à poser sa main sur son épaule, il enlace sa taille avec respect. Leurs voix sont fortes, passionnées.)_

_(D’un même ensemble, ils esquissent quelques pas de valse.)_

CHAT NOIR : Simplement parce que je t’aime, et que je t’aimerai toujours !

_(Il s’arrête et la fait tournoyer sur elle-même. Elle suit, gracieuse, souriante.)_

_(Ils s’arrêtent d’un même ensemble. Dans les bras l’un de l’autre, leurs voix ne sont plus que murmurantes.)_

ENSEMBLE : **Et parce que je ne peux que t’aimer…**

CHAT NOIR : …en retour.

_(Il lui caresse la joue. Elle chuchote.)_

LADYBUG : Comme le monde est devenu merveilleux…

_(Il sourit tandis qu’elle lui caresse le menton. Ils reprennent à l’unisson, les yeux dans les yeux.)_

ENSEMBLE: …Maintenant que tu es là.

_(Elle l’embrasse.)_

 

 

[la scène en intégralité](https://youtu.be/FBAy07PRCZk)

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- C’était gé-nial ! J’ai tellement hâte d’uploader cette vidéo sur le Blog ! Oh, Marinette va être verte de ne pas avoir pu venir ! Elle qui est fan de Moulin Rouge ET de Ladybug, ce numéro est fait pour lui plaire !

            Je rougis et m’efforce de contenir mon enthousiasme mitigé. La performance des deux cosplayers – sur le Love Medley du film Moulin Rouge, rien que ça – était certes d’un très haut niveau, mais elle m’a laissé un sérieux malaise. Peut-être parce que celle qui incarnait Ladybug – la cosplayeuse Momma Sammu – tombait les masques sans la moindre hésitation ? J’ai beau me dire que ce n’est que de la fiction, du pur fanservice comme l’a souligné Alya, ça m’a troublée.

            Tout comme le recul du cosplayer – Uptown, évidemment – qui jouait Chat Noir. Si ça arrivait dans la réalité, que ferait donc Chat Noir face au vrai moi ? Face à Marinette ? Reculerait-il aussi ? Serait-ce de stupeur, ou de déception ? Ou s’abandonnerait-il à la magie du moment tout comme l’a fait Uptown ?

_Comme pour ce final…_

            Mes joues me brûlent. Pourquoi ça me travaille autant ? Et quelle « magie du moment » d’ailleurs ?!

Je savais que je n’aurais pas dû assister à ce numéro ! Pas en étant sous les traits de Ladybug ! Si elle surprend mon malaise, Rena Rouge pourrait bien me charrier pendant des semaines – et en rajouter une couche en allant tout raconter à Marinette. Et ne parlons même pas de Chat Noir…

            D’ailleurs, où est-il ? Un numéro pareil, ça a dû le motiver à bloc pour jouer les tombeurs !

Je jette un regard circulaire et le retrouve en pleine conversation avec Carapace. Depuis qu’il a aperçu Chat Noir affublé d’une casquette Teemo, Nino le harcèle de questions à propos du jeu en ligne concerné. Il s’est avéré qu’ils étaient tous les deux des joueurs chevronnés, et depuis ce matin que nous parcourons les allées de la Japan Expo, ils causent encore et encore de stratégies, de « lanes » et de « pentakill ». Des discussions menées à bâtons rompus, émaillées de poses devenues instinctives pour les demandes régulières des fans admiratifs de leur « cosplay ».

Cependant, depuis que nous avons quitté la scène principale et son défilé pour le championnat européen de cosplay, Chat Noir paraît bien avare de commentaires, se limitant à acquiescer par onomatopées aux affirmations de son collègue.

\- Bon, en tout cas, c’était sacrément flatteur, vous ne trouvez pas ? continue Rena Rouge. Le génial Uptown Cosplay a encore frappé ! Et cette robe, Ladybug ! Tu as vu la robe de ton alter-ego ?

            Elle m’attrape par les épaules et m’invite à revoir avec elle les meilleurs moments de la vidéo sur sa caméra. J’ai une petite grimace : Rena Rouge a encore bien du mal à mesurer sa force, et l’excitation du championnat ne l’aide probablement pas à se contenir.

\- Un mélange du costume de Satine et de ta propre combinaison ! Je suis sûre que ça pourrait inspirer Marinette pour sa prochaine création ! Quel tissu a-t-elle utilisé pour cet effet brillant, d’après toi ? Et pour que ça flotte ainsi autour d’elle quand Uptown la faisait tournoyer ? C’était quoi, du velours ?

            J’ai un petit rire : qu’elle soit Alya ou Rena Rouge, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse, comme toujours. Je me penche sur la vidéo et pèse mes paroles avec prudence.

\- Hum… je ne suis pas une spécialiste, j’avoue…

Je pense que le velours serait un matériau bien trop lourd pour permettre ce genre de mouvements. L’idéal serait que je puisse voir la création de près, mais approcher la dénommée Momma Sammu me paraît difficile. Son incarnation de Ladybug me gêne : c’est une version de moi-même qui plait beaucoup mais qui n’a rien à voir avec ce que je suis réellement. Je comprends maintenant le trouble de Chat Noir face à Uptown, avant les demi-finales.

            Nino est allé chercher des boissons, et à nos côtés, Chat Noir reste silencieux. Je le surveille du coin de l’œil, étonnée de le voir aussi pensif. Il semble avoir été aussi déstabilisé que moi par le numéro de charme des deux cosplayers. Qui l’aurait cru ?

Une quadragénaire aborde timidement Chat Noir pour lui demander une photo avec ses deux fils, qui attendent un peu plus loin. Elle doit répéter sa question à plusieurs reprises avant que mon coéquipier ne revienne complètement à lui et acquiesce.

\- Vous êtes sûr, ça ne vous dérange pas ? On doit beaucoup vous embêter aujourd’hui, votre costume est tellement réussi !

            À mon soulagement, le sourire radieux de Chat Noir refait son apparition.

\- Aucun problème ! Si je n’avais pas voulu être pris en photo, je serais venu en civil !

Il exécute même une profonde révérence, et la mère de famille recule d’un pas, l’air agréablement surpris.

\- Oh, merci ! Depuis que Chat Noir nous a sauvés lors de l’attaque de Gigantitan, mes enfants ne jurent plus que par lui ! Les garçons, venez !

            Après avoir quêté mon approbation muette, Chat Noir me laisse son sac et sa casquette, puis pose un genou à terre pour se mettre à hauteur des deux garçonnets.

\- Bonjour, les grands ! Alors c’est donc vous, mes futurs remplaçants ? J’en ai de la chance !

Les yeux des deux bambins – des jumeaux – s’illuminent comme si c’était Noël avant l’heure. L’un est en Chat Noir, l’autre en Chat Blanc, cette variante antagoniste de mon coéquipier qui ne cesse de prendre de l’ampleur sur la Toile.

« Chat Noir akumatisé ». Les fans ont de ces idées morbides parfois… Mais dans un tel contexte, il faut avouer que c’est plutôt mignon.

Rassérénée par l’attitude joviale et prévenante de Chat Noir – décidément, il sait y faire avec les enfants – je reviens à la vidéo d’Alya. Mon amie continue d’analyser la scène réplique par réplique, et je finis par me joindre à elle, amusée. La dernière fois que je l’ai vue dans cet état, c’était quand elle avait découvert sur le Net des images inédites de mon combat contre le Dislocoeur – enfin, surtout de mon « baiser » avec Chat Noir. Rien que d’y songer, mon rougissement revient.

_Un sauvetage. Ce n’était qu’un **sauvetage**._

\- Et tu as vu Uptown ? Cette classe, cette prestance ! Cette retenue, cette maturité ! On en connait un qui devrait en prendre de la graine, hein ?

Elle me donne quelques gentils coups de coude en pouffant. Elle tressaille tout à coup, puis jette un œil à l’horloge dans le coin de son écran.

\- Mais attends, quelle heure il est ? Uptown commence dans dix minutes sa conférence sur l’art d’incarner un personnage. Et c’est à l’autre bout du hangar ! Avec un peu de chance on aura encore une petite place ! Viens, **Marinette**  !

            Elle m’attrape par le bras et s’élance à travers la foule. Après quelques pas, je me fige, foudroyée. Paniquée.

            Comment m’a-t-elle appelée… ?

**_Non ?!_ **

            Je me défais de son étreinte, et Rena Rouge se retourne vers moi, interloquée.

\- Bah… ça va, Ladybug ? Un problème ?

            Je sursaute, revenue de ma surprise. Alya s’avance vers moi. Comme je fuis son regard, elle me saisit doucement l’épaule.

\- Ladybug ? Tu es très pâle tout à coup. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Alerte Akuma ?

            Ses yeux rubis m’examinent avec une sincère inquiétude. Je la rassure tant bien que mal.

\- Non. Ehm… ça va. Je crois que je vais plutôt aller prendre l’air. Je te rejoins là-bas, Rena Rouge.

\- D’accord…

            Elle me fait un sourire contrit.

\- Désolée de m’être enflammée, c’est qu’on est tellement fan de cet artiste avec mon amie Marinette ! J’ai promis de lui rapporter un max de vidéos et de détails, peut-être même un autographe. En plus, Uptown qui interprète Chat Noir sur un Lip Sync de Moulin Rouge, c’était brillant ! Oh, je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu la convaincre de venir !

            Elle éclate de rire.

\- C’est débile, hein ? Mais depuis que je vous ai rejoints, c’est limite si je ne suis pas devenue encore plus captivée par tout ce qui concerne les Miraculous, de près ou de loin ! Pardon, avant même d’être Rena Rouge, je suis une fan irrécupérable… !

            Elle me fait un signe de la main, sa queue et ses oreilles frétillant de bonheur malgré elle. Heureusement, la foule est très dense et parmi ce foisonnement de cosplayers, plus personne ne fait attention à nous.

\- J’y cours ! On se retrouve là-bas ? Nino, par ici !

            Je m’efforce de lui répondre d’une voix ferme, mais elle est déjà loin, talonnée par Nino qui revient tout juste de la buvette. Je reste hébétée quelques secondes, avant de soupirer de soulagement, les jambes en coton.

_« Viens, Marinette ! »_

            Ce n’était qu’un lapsus. Un simple lapsus, peut-être parce que je me suis laissée aller à m’enthousiasmer comme Marinette l’aurait fait auprès d’Alya. Celle-ci ne s’est même pas rendue compte que sa propre langue avait fourché. Et elle n’a rien compris de mon bref accès de panique.

**_Ouf._ **

J’affirme ma prise sur le sac de Chat Noir et me détourne. Vivement qu’il termine cette séance photos avec les jumeaux et qu’on sorte de ce hangar. L’atmosphère dans les allées bondées devient étouffante, et le fait d’avoir à prendre la pose tous les quinze pas n’arrange rien…

 

             Je croise le regard _ébahi_ de mon coéquipier. Je me fige encore, interloquée.

            Il porte sur sa hanche le jumeau Chat Noir aux anges, tandis qu’à ses pieds le jumeau en Blanc fait des moulinets enthousiastes avec le bâton factice. Après avoir pris une dernière photo, leur mère s’approche en multipliant les mercis. L’air ailleurs, Chat Noir repose le gamin au sol et récupère son bâton, salue les deux bambins et leurs parents d’un geste de la main. Quand enfin la petite famille s’éloigne, ses yeux verts reviennent sur moi, et je m’effraie de les trouver aussi écarquillés. Comme… effarés.

            Après un long moment de flottement, Chat Noir sourit. Un sourire très hésitant, et malgré tout lumineux. Un sourire que je suis certaine d’avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans pouvoir me rappeler où.

Il articule un mot en silence, et mon cœur rate un battement.

           

 

_« …Marinette ? »_

 

.

.

.

_It’s been fun but now I’ve got to go_

_Life it way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, ‘til then…_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que ça vous aura plu?
> 
> Une suite existe déjà (l'équivalent d'un scénario de double épisode de Miraculous, en fait) mais l'écrire ne fait pas partie de mes priorités d'écriture… Sauf s'il y a de la demande ?
> 
> A bon entendeur, salut et merci !


End file.
